The Return
by Eclipsewolf583
Summary: After Gaea's defeat, Leo returns after 3 months of being missing. Kristin saves her brother from a group of girls that wanted to kill him for messing up a hunt, but then finds out she's a demigod. A new prophecy and danger is rising. What will happen when Wolf and Fire meet? Does Annabeth have an new and... odd looking sister? Villain on the cover!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Zethus**_

(After Gaea is defeated)

A dark teen looks at the camp in the shadows unseen. The campers look up at the night sky to see if their great hero will return on his mighty bronze dragon. The dark teen lets out a small laughter as he sees their disappointment. "That hero is as good as gone, but as the new prophecy of Fire and Wolf rises, no one will stop the amount of death that will happen to this camp, that roman camp, and a few Egyptian nomes," the dark teen says as he turns into a Wolfblood. "When Gaea brought me back form the Underworld because of what I did to the original Camp Half-Blood thousands of years ago," he said in a promising tone, "and now that Gaea is out of the way, I can finally destroy this camp… _for good_." He turned into a wolf and walked away into the shadow, disappearing, as if he was a ghost, for he was Zethus, son of Hades and the Prince of the Dark Shadows.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! A lot of OCs NEEDED in this story! Here's the form below!**

 **Character's Name: First (middle is optional, but put in parentheses) Last**

 **Gender:**

 **Looks:**

 **Godly Parent (if Greek/Roman, no children of gods who don't already have children and children of the big three):**

 **Follows path of what god (if Egyptian, but no rare ones):**

 **Powers (optional, but I'll only pick the first 10 for Greek/Roman):**

 **Personality:**

 **Thank you for helping if you decide to help. You can make up to three characters. NO Greek/Roman/Egyptian combinations.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Greeks and Romans Meeting Eygptians**_

(One and a half months after the defeat of Gaea)

 _Annabeth's POV_

Percy, Jason, and I were doing sword training when it happened. "Percy, Jason, Annabeth!" we turn to see Nico, the son of Hades, running towards us with a worried look. "What is it Nico?" Jason asked him. Nico stopped right in front of us and caught his breath before saying, "I was out on the Brooklyn Bridge when I was attacked!" Mine and Percy's eyes widen. "What attacked you? A hellhound? An _empousa_?" I asked. "No, it was a black and white wolf!" he told us.

That's when we became confused. He saw the doubt on our faces and added, "It wasn't a full wolf! It was some sort of werewolf! It even spoke to me and said, 'One by one, everyone you know will fall to my claws,'! It could have killed me if Sadie and Carter-"

"Wait! Who are Sadie and Carter?" Percy asked, but I knew that he already knew Carter. I knew about Sadie.

"Styx, I almost forgot! I was rescued by Egyptian magicians!" "WHAT?!" Jason exclaimed. Nico saw that Percy and I weren't as surprised as Jason and asked, "Why aren't you guys shocked about this?" Me and Percy looked at each other. "Did you guys already know about this?" Jason asked us. We nodded our heads.

That's when the horn for dinner blew and we went to our tables. After eating, Chiron stomped his foot and said, "Attention everyone, attention," everyone looked at him, "We have some very special guests today. As some of you know, Nico di Angelo was attack by a strange black and white werewolf. Luckily he was saved by these two people." Then two people, a boy about 17 years old with dark skin and brown eyes and a girl about 14 years old with white skin, blue eyes, and caramel blond hair with red highlights.

Mr. D said, "These are Sammie and Caleb Can," but then Chiron whispered something in his ear and then said, "I mean Sadie and Carter Kane." "These two are not Greeks or Romans," Chiron said, "These two are Egyptian magicians." That's what stirred the crowd up, but everyone listened to what the two had to say.

They explained that the wolf had started attacking them about a month ago and killed three magicians already. "All we're asking is that we team up to defeat this wolf so that we don't end up with all of us dead," Sadie said. "Please. This wolf is obviously more dangerous than it looks," Carter said.

Just then, a new voice spoke, "Well this might be more fun than I thought." The stranger walked out of the shadows. He had black hair with a little white in the front and an amber eye. I say eye because his other eye… wasn't there. His other eye was scared out. He looked to be about 15 "I know that voice!" Nico yelled. "Well it's hard to forget someone who almost killed you and is a sibling. For example, Luke Castellan or Bianca di Angelo." The stranger said with a smile.

Nico's face showed anger and shock when he mentioned Luke and Bianca. That's when I pieced it all together. "That's impossible!" I said. The dark teen looked at me and said, "Not if you were brought back to life." Then he turned into a wolf and shadow traveled away. We thought he was gone, but then Percy pushed me out of the way.

When I look up, I see my boyfriend under the paw of the one eye wolf. People started to come closer to help Percy, but the wolf growled, "Come any closer and he DIES!" They backed away from them. "Let's start the end of this camp with the death of…" he started to say, but then caught an arrow that would have killed him if he had not moved. His eye shifted from the arrow to the archer that shot it. I look at where the arrow came from and saw Will Solace, son of Apollo.

"Oh Styx… NO!" Nico yelled, but the wolf shadow traveled to will and bit down on his neck before anyone could react. When I hear an unforgettable cracking sound, I knew that Will was just killed. The wolf opened his jaw dropping Will, but his body fell to the ground. "Let's start with my dear brother's dearest friend that tried to kill me and fail fatally," the wolf said as disappeared for good this time.

Nico stared at Will's dead body with sadness. Soon he started crying for his lost friend. I knew that Nico and Will were good friends, but now Will was gone. Sadie had the nerve to walk up to Nico and say to him, "I'm so sorry for your loss." I could see she was trying not to cry. I thought that maybe Sadie lost one of her close friends too and that's why she was comforting Nico.

With that wolf on the loose, who knows who's next to be killed by this monster. Percy, who was luckily okay, walk up to Carter and say, "We will join you to defeat this monster."

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry for killing Will, but I needed some sort of twist in this chapter. Btw I think of Nico and Will as really good friends. NOT a couple! If you don't like that, well deal with it. NO bad comments!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Heroes of Olympus or Kane Chronicles!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Dragon Rider's Return**_

(October 3, two months after the Giant War)

 _No one's pov_

Some of the Egyptian magicians started staying in some of the cabins. Sadie decided to shard Nico's cabin for two reasons. 1) She under stood Nico, because of knowing Anubis and 2) Since Nico had one other sister who was in California, someone needed to comfort him after the death of Will. Carter ended up in the Ares cabin. Everyone was still morning Will's death. Luckily, no more attacks have happened, yet.

Piper saw so much fear within the camp after all that has happened. Jason walks up to Piper and asks her, "Is everything okay?" Piper looks at him and says, "Everyone's so tense since Will's death. I mean look at them." Jason looks at all the campers he can see. Everyone was freaked out, even the Ares campers now kept an easily accessible dagger on them. "Everything will be okay Piper," he said to her as he hugged her, "Don't worry."

Unknowing to any one at Camp Half-Blood, a bronze dragon with his rider was flying past the city of New York. "Look Festus! It's New York!" The rider yelled, "We're almost home!" The rider had considered Camp Half-Blood as his home for almost a year. The dragon made a series of clicks and beeps that some people would think was random, but the rider knew it was mores code. "Yeah I wonder what day it is too. I hope I wasn't gone for too long," the rider said, "but everyone's going to be so surprised to see Leo Valdez back from the dead."

(Back in Camp)

Piper was by the docks, pacing back and forward, thinking about the many deaths that have happened within the year. She thought of Will, Leo, Octavius (Yes, even him), and others that lost their lives during the battle against Gaea.

When she was about to leave, her dagger (which was at her side) started to feel cold. _Maybe my dagger has something to show me_ , she thought to herself. She brought it out and looked at it. At first, she didn't see anything, but then a something started to show. Piper could see two people in the dagger. One of them was a girl with dark brown hair, silver blue eyes and on her left shoulder she had three claw mark tattoos; she wore an amulet with a moon on it that seemed to glow. The other was a boy, but Piper immediately realized that this was the same person who KILLED Will.

Then the image changed to a brown wolf with grey/blue eyes. The wolf (who looked both pissed off and protecting something) was facing the boy as he turned into his wolf form and the two charged at each other, but before the two even touched the imaged faded. Piper didn't even know what to think of it. _Is there more than one werewolf?_ , she thought to herself.

She noticed that the girl from the first image was not the same as the wolf in the second image. The girl's eyes were more like if someone mix silver with blue and the wolf's eyes were more like if someone mixed cement with blue.

Piper saw that someone was coming towards her. It was Sadie. "Um… Piper? Is that right?" she started to ask. "Why were you looking into your dagger?" Piper looked at her dagger and said, "I just saw a vision in my dagger." "Did it have something to do with the Wolfblood that will be coming to camp in a week?" Sadie asked. Piper looked at her with confusion and asked, "Wolfblood?"

"A demigod [most likely a girl] that has been blessed by Artemis to be able to turn into a wolf. They are smaller than werewolves, but they are faster and smarted than werewolves," Sadie and Piper turn to see Cameron Lindsay, Daughter of Hecate. Cameron was a tall, skinny 17 year old with black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was cold to people who she hated, but luckily she was a friend of Piper. "Oh, hey Cameron. What are you doing out here?" Piper asked.

"I came to tell you something," then her eyes drifted upwards for a moment, but then looked back at us, "Two things. 1) a new camper is coming to camp in less than a week, but looks like I was already beaten by Sadie." Sadie tilted her head and said, "Okay, and the other thing?"

"Well look for yourselves," Cameron said as she looked up again and pointed behind Sadie and Piper. They turned around to see something golden flying towards the camp. The more Piper looked at it, the more familiar it looked.

When it got close enough to see what it was, her jaw nearly dropped to the ground. _No, it couldn't be,_ "Festus?" It was indeed the same bronze dragon that helped the Seven. When Festus got closer, something Piper saw on his back made her speechless. "LEO?!" Cameron yelled recognizing the dragon riding son of .

As Leo and Festus flew by, the three girls could hear Leo yelling, "YYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Leo flew Festus to the middle to the camp and yelled (while Festus was still in the air), "LEO VALDEZ IS BACK CAMP HALF-BLOOD! YEAH BABY!"

 **Author's Note**

 **Leo is back now! Did Piper see a new threat to the camp or a new ally? Who was the silver blue eyed girl? Stay toon! OCs Needed! No Back Comments!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Heroes of Olympus or Kane Chronicles! OR Cameron Lindsay who was made by READER (Thanks READER)!**


End file.
